Nightmares
by RemusXSiriusLover
Summary: Sirius is having nightmares about his time in Azkaban, so Remus takes him and Harry on a vacation to America. How will the trip turn out? Will Sirius get over his nightmares and anxiety? What will happen when a secret about Harry is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares Chapter 1: Sirius tossed and turned in bed. He was having another nightmare about his time in Azkaban. He sat up and gasped for breath. Remus turned beside him, then sat up. " Babe, are you alright? Have another nightmare?" Sirius nodded and leaned into Remus. "It was bad Remmie, im nauseous because of it. I hate these nightmares. I wish i could just erase the past years out of my mind!" He stood up and walked over to the window. Sighing, he said, " Now i know how Harry feels, being tormented by nightmares all the time. Its horrible." Remus walked over to him. " How about we take a vacation, all three of us? We will pick up Harry from the Dursley's for the weekend, and do something great. Get everything off of our minds." Sirius smiled and looked into Remus's eyes. That would be great The next morning Remus and Sirius packed and ate breakfast, then jumped into the car to drive to get Harry. "Where are we going anyway?" asked Sirius. " Oh, a nice little place called America! Isnt it great! We will go to Miami for beaches and New Hamshire for the mountain views!" Sirius's mouth flew open. " But how can you afford that?! That will cost thousands, even millions!" Remus laughed and stated, " My dad left me lots of his money in his will, remember he had money from his banking industry? Since we dont have a mortgage to pay, i thought we will spend it on this trip." Sirius looked over and said, " Thanks babe, i love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares Chapter 2

At the house, Sirius went to knock on the door, but Remus stopped him. " Sirius, do you hear that?" They both listened for a couple of seconds, until they heard a whimpering. "Its coming from the backyard!" stated Sirius. They ran around back, where, to there surprise, was Harry. He looked very sick and tired, with a pale face. There was a huge slap mark the shape of a hand on his left cheek. He was weeding the garden, clearly doing so in pain. "Harry?" called Sirius. Harry saw them standing there, and ran over, hugging Sirius tightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "We are going on vacation, and you are coming with us! Isnt this great!" Harry turned away and said, " No, it isn't." Remus talked this time." Whats the matter Harry? Don't you want to come with us?" Harry turned around, tears forming in his eyes." Of course i do! Its just that, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wont let me, cause i am grounded. That's why I'm weeding." He coughed, and after wiping away the tears said, " You guys go ahead, i will be fine here." Remus looked angry. How could they ground him! He knew Harry was a great kid. " We will be right back Harry, okay.?

He then led Sirius to the back door. Vernon saw them standing there, and trudged the door, he yelled, " What do you want? I'm too busy today to deal with this nonsense of yours!" Sirius stepped in the house. " We were here to take Harry for two weeks, if that's okay with you." Vernon said" Absolutely not! He will be staying here and making up for his bad behavior!" Remus looked confused and asked, " What did he do that was so bad?" Vernon turned and said, " He snuck food during the night! He was stealing my food out of my kitchen!"

Sirius connected the slap mark and punishment and felt nauseated. " Do you have a bathroom?" he asked, feeling his stomach roll. Before Vernon could answer, he ran up the stairs. He tried the first door on the right, which had several locks on it. Opening it, he saw blood on the wall and Harry's trunk. Covering his mouth with his hand, he dashed to the next door. His luck was with him, and he bent over the toilet, gagging. Images of Harry and the blood and his sick face jumped around in his head. He heard a knock on the door. " Sirius? Are you okay?" He knew it was Remus, so he answered, " Yeah, I'm fine. I thought i was going to loose my lunch, but it was the stinking nerves again! I cant take this Remmie!" Remus opened the door and walked in. "I talked Vernon into letting us take Harry, as long as he is back by the last of July. But we don't have to go. If you are sick we can hang out at home." Sirius stood up and said," No, i want to go! Its just my nerves acting up. Sometimes bad images make me feel sick, that's all. Why don't we go?"

They all got into the car, Harry in the back with Remus driving. Harry smiled. " I cant believe you changed his mind! Thank you Remus! Now where are we going?" Remus explained the airport and America to him, and Harry soon fell asleep. Sirius still looked a little upset, so Remus said," Why dont you take a nap? I will wake you at the airport." Sirius thanked him and leaned back. He thought of the plane ride, and soon Remus was waking him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares Chapter 3

After going through several securities, they took a seat in the waiting area for their flight. " Harry, why dont you go and get us some drinks?" He handed Harry his wallet and Harry went down to the food court area. " Okay Sirius, will you be okay on the flight? Our seats are not together." Sirius looked up with a scared expression on his face. " Uh, yeah. I am a tough guy! I spent twelve years in Azkaban! I will be fine!" Remus nodded, not really believing him completely. Forty five minutes later, they got onto the plane. Harry was near the back, Sirius two rows in from of him. Remus had a seat next to the emergency exit. " Welcome to flight 788. We will be arriving in America in six hours, due to a little delay." The flight attendant then proceeded to show all safety procedures. Seeing all exits if they crashed, Sirius began to worry. At the moment, he really wished he had Remus next to him to comfort him. Remus was also worrying about how Sirius was holding up. Remus got up and walked back to Sirius' seat. " Hey, how are you?" Sirius looked up. " Okay, i will be okay. Don't worry. I think i'm just going to sleep." Remus nodded and walked back to his seat. Sirius soon fell into an uneasy sleep. When he woke up, they were serving dinner. " Steak and rice? Or a sandwich?" Sirius didn't feel like eating, but he ordered a sandwhich anyway. While eating, he looked out the window. The clouds were beautiful, especially with the sun setting. Soon he drifted back to sleep. Sirius was dreaming he, Remus and Harry were in America. Suddenly, dementors flew at him in every direction He tried to run, but they got him.

He woke up in a cold sweat. It was dark, and he soon noticed the plane was landing. Bumping into the ground, the plane slowly stopped. People began unboarding, and he met with Remus and Harry at the exit. " Ready?!" Remus called. " Uh, yeah. What time is it anyway?" Remus glanved at his watch and replied," Twelve. " All three of them made their way to the baggage claim, and then outside, where they would catch a cab to the car rental place. At the hotel, Sirius lied down in one of the beds. Without even undressing, he fell asleep. In the morning, Harry asked what state they were in. " Florida, land of the oranges and alligators! And of course Disney World. We are going to head out to the boardwalk and go swimming!"

After breakfast, they picked a beach and set down their towels, chairs, and bags. " Come on Sirius! Lets swim!" Harry and Sirius ran down to the water. Remus wasnt much of a water person, but he still followed them. Seeing Remus, Harry got a great idea. Swimming underwater, he grabbed Remus' ankles. Remus screamed and ran onto shore. " What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry came up and started laughing. " Its not funny! Something grabbed me! That's it! I'm done!" He stormed off, and Harry felt horrible. " Sirius, i didn't mean to upset him! I was just playing a joke!" Sirius looked over and said, " Im sorry, i should have told you, but Remmie doesn't like beaches. Hes scared of them. He was only doing this for you." Harry's stomach dropped. How could he have done that? Getting out of the water, he worried Remus would be mad at him. Thinking of Vernon's punishments, he felt scared, and he ran off to the restrooms.

Sirius saw Harry run off, and started to go after him, having no luck finding him, he felt nervous. What if something happened? If he was stolen in the USA, how would he find him? Running up to Remus, he saw that he was crying. " Remus, you okay?" "Yeah, i overreacted, that's all. Wheres Harry?" Sirius shouted," I cant find him! He felt horrible for what he did." Remus looked at him,confused. " What did he do?" " Hes the one who grabbed your ankles Rem, but hes real sorry." Remus got up, packing the bags, and said, " You look near the showers, i will look near the shops. Meet me back at the car if you find him." Sirius nodded and ran off to the showers. Not finding him, he decided to check the bathrooms too. Going in, he noticed it was empty, except for one stall. " Harry? You here?" " Sirius? Is that you?" " Yeah, why dont you come out?" " I, I cant Sirius." " Why not?" " I cant okay? Pick me up tomorrow." Sirius tried opening the door. " Stop! Go away!" " Harry! Come out, NOW!" Hearing his harsh tone, Harry unlocked the door. When he opened the door, he saw Harry, and he was covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares Chapter 4

Sirius didn't know what to say. Grabbing toilet paper, he put it over Harry's arms. " What happened? Did you fall?" Harry looked down in shame. " No Sirius, i did it. I cut myself." Sirius almost fainted when he heard this. " But Harry, why? Why would you do that?" Harry wiped some blood away and stood up. " Its a secret i lived with for years. I'm sorry. I do it to relieve the pain inside." Sirius notice how upset Harry was. " Lets go to the car, we will get you cleaned up at the hotel. " I'm sorry i ruined Remus' day, and now yours." Sirius hugged Harry. " No you didn't. I'm just worried for you. When we get back home, you are getting help okay? And we have to tell Remus." Harry nodded, but stayed silent.

Back at the car, Remus saw Sirius and a blood covered Harry. While Harry got in the car, Sirius told Remus what happened. Remus and Sirius got in and started home. All was silent until Harry started to cry, tears streaming down his face. Sirius turned over and rubbed Harry's leg until they reached the hotel. Inside, Harry took a shower, and when he got out Remus put bandages on. Feeling drained, Harry got into bed. " Sirius, i don't feel very well." Sirius sat on the bed next to Harry. " After loosing all that blood and being in the sun all day, you are bound to feel sick. Want something to drink? Water?" Harry nodded and sat up, and when he was handed the drink, took small sips. Laying back down, Sirius got up and said, " Remus and me will go get dinner. Try out a McDonald's. Want something?" Harry groaned. " Okay, you be alright here alone?" Harry said yes, and they left. Harry's nausea got worse every second that passed. When they finally returned home, Harry was sleeping. " Sirius, be quiet, Harry is sleeping." Looking over, Sirius nodded. Turning on the T.V, Remus got a channel he liked and lay in bed, watching. Sirius was amazed at the box with moving pictures. Laughing, Remus closed his eyes and fell asleep.

During the night, Sirius started to dream again. He had a dream, and in it Harry's arms were bleeding, only they didn't stop. He bled and bled until he shrunk up like a raisin and fell to the ground, dead. He woke up panting, and noticed Harry calling his name. " Sirius, i need you help, i had an accident." Getting up, Sirius saw that Harry had vomited all over the bed and floor. " Oh, Harry." He walked over and felt his forehead. " You feel warm. Do you still feel sick?" Harry nodded and rushed into the bathroom. Thankful to be a wizard, Sirius cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand. Remus sat up. " Sirius, whats wrong?" Sirius walked over to him and said," Harry just got sick, and hes warm. What should i do? I'm not used to being a parent!" Remus, being a teacher and used to being around kids, went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. " Harry, you okay?" After hearing a faint," No" he opened the door. Harry's shirt and pants were filthy and he had his head resting on the edge of the tub. " Here, let me help you. Sirius! Go get some spare pajamas for Harry. Come on Harry, lets get you undressed." Feeling ashamed, Harry undressed till he was just in his underwear. " I'm cold Remus." Helping Harry into his new pajamas, Remus got Harry back into bed. Reaching under the desk, he grabbed the trash bin and placed it next to the bed. " Just in case. Need anything else? Water? An extra blanket?" Harry shook his head, and Remus got back into bed with Sirius.

In the morning, Remus, felt Harry's forehead. "Doesn't feel too warm. He will be okay Sirius, don't you worry. But to be safe, we may want to watch what he eats and stay inside somewhere with A.C today. It sure is hot in Miami. 103 degrees Fahrenheit! (sorry if i'm bad at spelling!)Geez!" Two hours later, Harry woke up. Sirius noticed first. " Hey Harry? How ya feeling kiddo?" Harry sat for a moment, then said," My stomach hurts a little, do i have to eat breakfast? I'm afraid i will be sick." Remus stood up and replied," Of course not! Lets give your stomach a little break from lots of food. Try some toast though, okay?" Harry sat up," I'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry." Remus sat next to him, rubbing his back. " What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong." Harry got up and started to get dressed. " I cut myself, then wasted our vacation time by being sick!" Sirius felt sorry for him. Thinking of Vernon, he said," Harry, we are going to try our hardest to get custody of you, i promise. Don't worry about wasting our time together." Harry nodded. " Can we do something today? Something near a bathroom though?" Sirius smiled. " Of course, lets start with lunch, shall we? You slept in past breakfast, and i'm starving!"

Heading down to the the buffet, Sirius thought he saw a rat, causing him to stop. " Sirius, Whats wrong?" asked Remus. Shaking his head, he said, " Nothing, lets go eat." Two hours later, they were packing back up their bags. Remus looked at his watch. " Now we will drive to Maryland, stay in a motel overnight, and then off to New Hampshire!"

Warning: From here on it may get more graphic. More blood, maybe some food poisoning from Taco Bell XD, or just more sick peeps. Don't ask why, but i like writing about it because i suffer from anxiety and nausea a lot too, and it makes me feel better to write about other people being sick...Don't be grossed out! But don't worry! There will also be some happy and funny parts too! Don't think i'm too depressing :)


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares Chapter 5

I didn't know i need to include this... but some people do not realize that Remus is not a girl, he is gay. Him and Sirius are a gay pair. Awkward...

Driving all day was pretty boring for the three of them. Harry stared out the window, sighing. How could this get any worse? This was supposed to be a vacation, and everything that happened so far was not fun and relaxing. Remus saw an opportunity to talk. " Harry, i know you aren't going to like this conversation, but i need to know. Do you cut yourself because of your home life?". Harry looked at his hands and said, " Yeah.". Looking at him in the mirror, he felt bad. How bad was his home life? " So, can you tell me what goes on there? What makes you unhappy?", Remus asked. Harry felt tears form in his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he said, " I guess. I never had friends before Hogwarts. I was bullied and always called a freak. To make it worse, my uncle always called me that too. He said that they never wanted me and that i was lucky they took me in. Which is true. Without them, i would be in an orphanage!". Harry began to sob, but before Remus or Sirius could say anything, he continued. " My uncle always gets drunk, and he would take his anger out on me. Once he broke my arm. Dudley and his gang chased me, and once i spent a whole night in a tree to get away from them. I was scared to go home. If i got sick-too bad. If i cried- man up. If i talked back-well lets not talk about that. Them magic came back into my life when Hogwarts sent me my letter. They gave me a room out of fright, but they barred the windows so i couldn't escape. I couldn't eat with them either, and if guests came over, i had to pretend i didn't exist. Oh Sirius, i don't want to talk about my past anymore! Its too much!" Sobbing, Harry felt eyes on him. Climbing into the back, Sirius hugged him. Sirius said," You don't have to. Its okay Harry, Its okay.". Harry knew it was good to talk it out, but he felt so depressed amd scared.

An hour later, Harry was sleeping, exhausted from what happened before. Remus spoke," Sirius, do you think Harry is mad at me? I made him talk. I made him so upset.". Sirius' head snapped up. " Of course not! He needed to let everything out. I think he will have a lot off his shoulders now.". Hearing this, Remus felt better. Around seven in the morning, they arrived in Maryland. Settling into the motel. Everyone slept for a long time.

The next morning, they ate a big breakfast at a local restaurant, and set off yet again. Harry, feeling bored, thought of an idea. " Remus? Can we stop somewhere so i can get a souvenir? I want to prove i went to America!".Remus smiled, " Of course!". He loved to see his pup happy. After hours of driving, they finally arrived in New Hampshire. Sirius said, " Look at those mountains! Beautiful!". Remus spoke next," We will be driving up one! Mt. Washington to be exact. I thought you could pick Harry, car or train?". Harry thought for a moment, then said, "Train, I'm sick of riding in this car!". Getting their tickets, they got on board. While the train rolled up the mountain, trees of all shades of green went by. Harry could not have been more happy! It was always sunny and nice in America! Not always rain! Harry thought he saw something, and looking closer, he saw a fox. " Sirius! Remus! I saw a fox! It was bright orange! And look at those trees! And the sky!". Sirius and Remus smiled at each other. This trip was a good idea.

An hour or two later, they arrived at the top, where they were allowed out of the train to stretch and look at the view. Sirius hugged Harry. Then said," Look at that view Harry, isn't it nice?". Harry nodded, and the three of them sat and enjoyed themselves.

Back on the ground, they hit the shops around the mountain.(My favorite!) Harry found a shirt that said 'New Hampshire' on it, and also got some homemade maple syrup. Sirius got a mug, and Remus got some in-scents for the living room. After shopping, they got ice cream and got in the car to head for the hotel. Noticing a pool, Harry asked," Can we go swimming there tomorrow? There's a hot tub for you guys!". Remus agreed, and they fell asleep before unpacking.

The next day, they enjoyed swimming, and set off for new activities to do. Driving down the streets, Remus got an idea. " There is a fair down on Maple street. Why don't we go? We only have two more days here until we set back fair was fun for everyone. Harry and Sirius enjoyed the rides, and Remus enjoyed himself playing games and looking at show animals. Harry walked over to Remus after going on their fifth ride. " Come on Remus! Go on the water log ride with us! The one that splashed down. There is room for three per boat!". Finally agreeing, they got in line. Harry got in front, with Remus behind him, then Sirius in the back. Going up the hill, Remus was paranoid. " No seat belts?Whats wrong with America? Oh god, i didn't know it was this high! Wont we fall out?!" Sirius smiled," Relax Moony, we are safe, here we go!" They went down the slope, and got soaked at the bottom. Remus laughed, " I guess that was kinda fun!" Later that night, they all drove to a hill and lied on the grass, looking at the stars. This trip wasn't so bad after all, but maybe it was more for Harry than Sirius or Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmares Chapter 6

Last day in America!

After breakfast the next day, they set off for the closest airport, Logan Airport in Massachusetts. Remus had bought them tickets in a row together this time, which Sirius was relieved for.

Sitting down in the airport, Sirius looked out the windows. It was raining! ' Would this cause the plane to crash?' Sirius thought. Remus asked them if they wanted to eat before getting on the plane, for it was a long ride. Nodding, they all went to see the food place choices. Remus said, " Alright, we have Wendy's, Pizza Hut, Subway, or Kentucky Fried Chicken." Choosing Pizza Hut, they ordered a medium pepperoni pizza.

An hour later, it was their"" time to board the plane. Sirius sat in the middle, with Harry next to the window and Remus by the isle. Sirius looked out the window, watching the rain. Feeling nervous, he regretted having pizza. " Remus, I'm scared! Look at the weather!" Remus took his hand. " Don't worry, these pilots fly all the time in rain. We will be fine. Why don't you buckle up and try to sleep?" he said. Sirius leaned back, and soon fell asleep.

He was having another dream. ' Sirius Black, you are released of your old charges, but under one condition-Harry and Remus will take you place!" He began laughing, and Sirius saw dementors grab Harry and Remus, ready to take them to Azkaban. "No! You cant do that! Please!" Sirius screamed. Unfortunately, it was too late, Harry and Remus had already had their souls sucked out, and lay dead on the floor.' Sirius woke up crying. Harry was asleep, but Remus noticed him. "Sirius? Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?" Sirius nodded and leaned his head on Remus' shoulders. " Maybe we can get you on some potion or medication to help with these nightmares and nerves. It sure would help." said Remus. Sirius only nodded. He was still shaken up by his dream.

After landing, Sirius felt sick too. He felt scared. ' What if my dream came true?' he thought. Rubbing his stomach, Sirius said, " I'm going to hit the bathroom. I will be right out." Harry and Remus sat in seats and waited. Inside the bathroom, Sirius became sick. He felt thankful no one was in the bathroom. Rinsing out his mouth, he went back out. Grabbing his luggage, he led the way to the car in the parking lot. " Where did we park it again?" Sirius asked. Remus thought for a moment, then said," Near the light post that has a 'C' on it.

Finally finding the car, they got in. Harry fell asleep again, so Sirius found his chance to talk to Remus. Sirius said," Remus, i don't feel well. Can we stop and pick up a potion or something?" Remus nodded. After the trip to the store, they got to Sirius' house. Sirius said," Harry, you can stay up in the guest bedroom for tonight." Harry went upstairs, but not before saying," Thanks for the trip, it was fun." Remus smiled. " Goodnight Harry" During the night, Sirius felt like he was going to be sick again. Rushing into the bathroom, he threw up, again and again. Someone started rubbing his back. Knowing it was Remus, he finished and flushed the toilet, breathing heavily. "Remus, do you know tomorrow is?" Remus, looking confused, said," Saturday?" Sirius got up. " No, i mean, whats happening tomorrow?" Remus , not knowing the answer, looked at him and shrugged. Sirius sighed and said, " Rem! Its the day we have to take Harry back to the Dursley's? We are giving him back to those monsters!" Remus sat down." I know, remember we are going to try to get him back though? He isn't rightfully ours right now. We have to bring him back." Sirius yelled," I promised James i would protect his son! Those people don't love him! They abuse him! I am going to talk to Albus tomorrow." Laying back down, Remus closed his eyes and said, " Okay, but we still have to bring him back. Goodnight."

Feeling drained, Sirius got into bed too. Closing his eyes, he fell into the first dreamless sleep he had since he was freed.

The next day, Harry looked like he got no sleep. All of them were upset and tired. No one spoke a word in the car to the Dursley's. Sirius looked up." Harry, you cant cut yourself anymore, okay?" Pulling into the driveway, Harry got out and said," No promises." Waving to them, Harry went inside the house he considered to be his Hell. Sirius cried as they drove off, leaving Harry behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmares Chapter 7 Harry's POV Harry walked up and knocked on the door, for he didnt have a key. Vernon opened the door. " Finally youre here! Ive got loads of chores for you!" Harry grabbed the list Vernon gave him, and brought his trunk up the his room. The first chore was mow the lawn. Sighing, he got started. It looked like it might rain, so he tried to finish as fast as he could. After that, he had to wax the floors, cleam Dudley's room, cook dinner, vacuum, and clean each bathroom. Harry started to cook dinner, feeling sorry for himself becaus he couldnt eat any of it. Vernon walked up to him and slapped him hard on the face. " You freak! What are you doing?" Harry stumbled with his words. I-I was cooking dinner, w-whats wrong?" Vernon grabbed his shoulder. " You didnt clean the bathrooms, clean Dudley's room, or wax the floors. What is taking you so long?" Harry said," I was starting dinner first, so you guys could eat. I was going to do those after!" Vernon huffed and walked off, but not before he muttered, " Useless kid. I would kill him if it wasnt illegal." Swallowing, Harry decided he would leave that night. He would leave for the burrow. When everyone else was sleeping, Harry got all his necessities like clothes and pictures, and put them in an old school backpack. The trunk would be too loud and big to bring along. Creepi g down the stairs, he managed to get all the way outside before anyone woke up. Running into the woods, Harry felt free. Cllimbing into a tree, Harry used his backpack as a pillow and fell asleep. Sirius' POV Sirius decided he would watch T.V to get his mind off things. Even though they were wizards, Sirius loved a T.V and had Remus buy one for him. Remus sat with him. Turning on the news, Sirius almost choked on the chips he was eating. There were cameras all over Vernon's house. A reporter then started speaking. " A young boy, age 13 ran away, or was stolen, from this house last night. He has green eyes and black hair, and if anyone has seen him, reports would be helpful." Remus and Sirius grabbed floo powder and arrived in Albus' office. Harry POV Seeing the news vans pull up, Harry took off for the burrow. It would take him awhile to get there, but he figured it was worth it. The woods was a peaceful place to Harry. You could hear if someone was coming by the crunch of leaves and brace yourself, and the birds were always chirping. Finding the river that led to the woods behind the burrow, Harry followed it. It was going to be a long day of walking. Sirius' POV Sirius and Remus arrived at his office and told him what had happened. " I will set the Order up, ready to fimd him." Albus started writing letters, along with Sirius and Remus. That night, everyone arrived at Sirius' house for a meeting. Molly was crying, and everyone was yelling about one thing and another. Finally, everyone got on their brooms to set out and look for him. That night, no one had found him, and everyone went home, ready to search again the next day. Everyone except Sirius. Sirius felt horrible and full of sat next to him, and said," Why dont you go in animungus form and look for him? Youre a dog! You could sniff him out! I will walk beside you." Sirius jumped up. Thats a great idea! Lets go!" Harry's POV Harry saw the burrow. Running up to it, he knocked on the door. Arthur answered, " Harry! Oh my god! Molly, everyone! Its Harry!" Harry didnt realize they would be so excited to see him. Molly walked up and hugged him. " Where have you been? You had everyone worried to death!" Harry spoke quietly. " What do you mean? I came here! I wasnt lost of kidnapped or anything." Molly let go. " Oh honey, we all thought you had been taken! Kidnapped by Voldemort! You scared us all to death. What are you doing here?" Harry looked down." I came here. I ran away. I am never going back. I wanted to come here for awhile. Molly said," Well, lets fet you cleaned up and you! Go see the kids upstairs, they have all been worried too!" Going upstairs, Harry heard voices in Ron's room. He heard Ron speak first. " What if Voldemort got him? What will we do then?" Harry entered, and everyone jumped up. Hermoine and Ginny were hugging him. "Harry, we were so worried! Im so glad youre okay!" said Hermoine. Fred and George patted his back. Fred said," Nice one Harry! You gave us all a scare!" Molly called the kids to dinner, and everyone went walked in and saw a very angry looking Sirius. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmares Chapter 8

Sirius yelled at Harry, " How dare you?" Harry went up to him. " Why do you care? You left me!" Sirius felt like he was punched in the stomach. " You know i had no choice-" Harry interrupted him," I didn't either. I heard uncle say something. If i stayed, he was going to kill me." Sirius' face changed from anger to panic. " What?" Harry hugged him, crying. " He was going to kill me himself Siri. I was going to die, please don't be angry." Sirius hugged him back. " Harry, you are never going back. Now why don't you eat? You look starving." Turning to Molly, he said," Do you mind if he stays the night? I need to have a word with Albus." Molly agreed, and gave Harry food. Harry was hungry, but he felt scared. What if they sent him back? Molly patted him on the back. " Whats wrong dear? You feel sick?" Harry got up and hugged her, and crying said," My uncle hates me. He hates me. He wanted to kill me." Molly said," Its alright, shh, its alright." Everyone stared, and they all felt bad for Harry. Later, when Harry had went to bed, Molly felt the need to talk to the other kids. " I know you feel for Harry, but i want you all to drop the subject of this killing thing. Harry is awful upset about it, and i don't want any of you making it worse. Understand?"

In the morning, Sirius arrived and took Harry back to his place. Albus talked to the Dursley's, and after a fight, Harry was in Sirius' care. Harry felt a little scared to live with Harry, but he was just glad he didn't have to live with Vernon anymore. Harry felt sick, and hoped he would be okay. Remus was already at the house, but Harry walked in without saying hello and lied on the couch. Sirius sat next to him and said," Harry? You okay? I know you are upset but everything will be okay now." Harry sat up, holding his stomach. " No, i feel sick. I feel scared. What if Vernon comes back? What if i get sent back? And what about Hedwig and my school work? I left it all there. And my broom! I forgot my broom!" Remus got up and looked at Harry." Don't worry, we got that all here, except Hedwig, who we used to send a anything?" Harry shook his head, and lay down,tears trickling down his face. Sirius felt bad for him, but decided Harry could use alone into his bedroom, Remus followed.

Harry's POV

Harry really hoped he wouldn't throw up again. He had just got sick at the beginning of their trip! Harry felt his stomach gurgle, and went into the bathroom. Fortunately, he didn't get sick, but he did have a bad stomach ache. Leaving the bathroom, Harry felt hot. Changing into his pajamas, and even though it was only eleven, went to bed.

Sirius' POV

Sirius and Remus went downstairs to make lunch. Sirius noticed Harry wasn't on the couch anymore. " Remus? Can you see if Harry is in the guest room, well, er, his room?" Remus nodded and went upstairs. Seeing Harry laying in bed, sleeping at one in the afternoon, went and got Sirius. Sirius shook Harry. " Harry, are you okay?" Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, my stomach just hurts, that's all." Sirius sat next to him and said," Im sorry i left you with your uncle, Harry. We really didnt have any other choice. But now everything is okay. Understand? Harry nodded and walked downstairs with Sirius.

Harry 's POV

Seeing food, Harry felt even worse, but he ate with them so they wouldn't lunch, Mrs. Weasley and the kids stopped by to pick up Harry. Harry was confused. " Why would you do that? You're sending me away?" Sirius said,"Harry, it is just for tonight. I have to spend the night with Moony, remember?" Harry remembered, and got the stuff he needed over at the burrow. Remus felt horrible, and was laying on the couch, shivering. Seeing that Remus needed Sirius, Harry waved and went through the fireplace. Feeling even worse from the trip, Harry sat on the couch. Ron came over. " Hey Harry! The twins and I are going out later, wanna come?"Harry nodded and excused himself.

In the bathroom, he felt the need to cut himself, to relieve the pain. Staring at the piece of glass he always kept in his pocket, he sliced his right wrist. He loved the way it felt when the warm liquid seeped out. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. " Harry?" It was Ron. Of course. " I was just wondering whats taking so long. Are you ill?" Harry wiped the blood with toilet paper. " No Ron, i just got a bloody nose. I'm fine." Ron heard this and said," Oh, okay. When you get out we are going out." Harry sweared to himself. Cleaning the rest of the blood up, he flushed it away and putting a bandage on, he went into the living room. Fred saw him and said," Lets go!" They all went outside. Harry was confused." Where are we going anyway?" Ron whispered to him," We are going to their fort thing they made in the woods. They come here to hang out, and today they have trusted us enough to show us where it is!"

Going into the woods, they walked past a large boulder, a stream, and lots of trees. When Harry thought they would never get there, he saw a treehouse up in a tree. It was huge! Climbing up the ladder, they saw that it was a pretty nice fort. There were windows, and a rug on the floor. Sitting down, Harry looked around. As everyone talked and told funny stories, Harry felt like he was among his own brothers, and he enjoyed himself, laughing and not once thinking about his problems.


	9. Chapter 9

Nightmares Chapter 9

Sirius POV

Remus was in so much pain, he couldn't move on his own. Helping Remus down the stairs into the basement, Sirius placed him on the floor. He felt bad, but there was no furniture in the basement. It was built specifically for Remus' transformation, and anything would be ripped apart if left there. Turning into a dog, Sirius sat next to him. It would be happening soon.

Harry's POV

Harry was getting ready for bed. He knew Remus would be changing soon, and he felt nervous. Harry met Molly in the kitchen. " Mrs. Weasley, I'm worried. Do you think Sirius will be okay?" She turned and faced him. " Don't worry Harry. Sirius has done this many times before. He will be okay. Now why don't you get some rest. In the morning, you'll wake up and Sirius will be here." Harry went into Ron's room, and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sirius' POV

Sirius was terrified. Yes, he was used to seeing Moony like this, but it was worse than before. Moony howled and scratched up the walls. Then he noticed Sirius. Before Sirius could move away, Moony hit him with his paw, scratching down his side. The wounds were deep, and Sirius moaned in pain. Moony came for him again. Too weak to move, Sirius was flung into the wall, where he passed out. Moony lost interest with him when he stopped moving, and went to attack the stairs.

Remus' POV

In the morning, Remus looked around. First he saw bits of the wall all over the floor. There were scratch marks, and then he caught something red all over the floor behind the stairs-Blood. Running over, Remus' nightmare was reality. Sirius lay on the ground in a puddle of blood. Shaking him, Remus yelled," Sirius! Get up! Oh please be alive! Sirius!"

Sirius' POV

Sirius heard someone calling his name-Remus. He tried to move, but had a hard time doing so. He tied talking to Remus, but barks came out. Oh yeah, I'm still Padfoot. Changing into a human again, he sat up, holding his side. Remus helped him upstairs. " I'm calling Promfrey, okay?" Sirius nodded, leaning his head back on the couch. The whole side of his head had blood on it, along with his cloths.(I know he is naked after being Padfoot, but i don't want him naked with Promfrey there lol) After his checkup, he took a bath to get the blood off, because he was too weak to stand in the shower. Madame Promfrey had bandaged him up and helped him into bed before she left. Sirius sat up, already feeling better from a potion he took. " Rem, don't feel bad about it, you didn't know." Remus smiled and lied down next to Sirius. " Need anything love?" Sirius thought for a moment then said," Yes, could you get Harry? Hes probably worried sick. We were supposed to pick him up an hour ago." Remus nodded and headed for the fireplace.

Harry's POV

Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace, waiting. Everyone tried to assure him they were just running late, but Harry had a feeling something went wrong. What if Sirius was dead? Remus came not five minutes later. Harry jumped up and hugged him. Remus looked down at Harry. The Weasley's watched. " Harry, something happened." Tears formed in Harry's eyes. " I knew it! I knew something was wrong! Sirius is dead isn't he?" Tears leaked down his face. Remus looked at him, smiling. " No Harry, Sirius isn't dead. Hes just hurt. I hurt him bad." His smile faded. " I hurt him pretty bad, Harry. He was asking for you." Molly said," Do you need anything? Want me to come over and help?" Remus said," No,no. Right now we just need a quiet house so he can rest. Hes in pain you know." Molly nodded, and Harry stepped through the fireplace, followed by Remus. Running up the steps two at a time,and saw a very sweaty Sirius sleeping on the bed. " Remus! Somethings wrong!" Remus ran in. Harry waited outside while Remus talked to Sirius.

Sirius' POV

Sirius was having another nightmare. Before he saw Remus killed, he was woken up. Remus spoke to him." You have another nightmare?"After Sirius nodded, Remus said," Harry is here. Hes worried sick about you." Sirius sat up, and Remus let Harry in. Harry jumped on the bed and hugged Sirius. " I thought you were dead Sirius." Sirius patted his arm. " I'm not that easy to get rid of! It will take more than a werewolf scratch to kill me off!"

Harry POV

Harry sat with Sirius the whole day, even while he was sleeping. That night after giving Sirius his supper, Harry felt overwhelmed. He didn't want to do it, but he needed to. Going into the bathroom, Harry cut himself once again. Finishing, Harry checked on Sirius one more time before heading into bed

. Remus POV

Remus went into the bathroom, preparing to take a shower. While undressing, Remus caught something out of the corner of his eye. There was bloody toilet paper in the trash.

The next day, Remus talked to Harry about it, and he agreed to get help. Over the next few weeks, Sirius healed nicely,and talked to a therapist about his anxiety and lived with them after a court fight over his custody. Harry knew his life would be better now. Not perfect, but but still better.

Sorry to end it badly but i got bored with it and wanted to finish. With school coming up i have a lot on my mind and I'm having trouble writing. Please leave reviews, i really love receiving them. For my next story, should i do abuse or sickness? You decide.

P.S I am writing a collab with Yoko (check my profile) so that will be coming up soon, first chapter maybe tomorrow. Bye! ;)


End file.
